Field
The invention relates to biologically active compounds, compositions comprising the same, and methods of using such biologically active compounds and compositions for the treatment of cancer and other diseases.
Description of the Related Art
Talpir, R. et al. (1994) Tetrahedron Lett. 35:4453-6, describe the naturally occurring compound hemiasterlin, a stable tripeptide obtained from marine sponges that causes microtubule depolymerization and mitotic arrest in cells. Hemisasterlin consists of unusual and highly congested amino acids, features thought to contribute to its activity. A number of groups have modified particular structural elements of hemiasterlin to evaluate structure-activity relationships and assess the activity of hemiasterlin analogs. See for example Zask et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 14:4353-4358, 2004; Zask et al., J Med Chem, 47:4774-4786, 2004; Yamashita et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 14:5317-5322, 2004; PCT/GB96/00942; WO 2004/026293; WO96/33211; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,323.
Analogs of hemiasterlin with modifications in the “A-segment”, or the amino terminal segment, have been described (see for example, Zask et al., J Med Chem, 47:4774-4786, 2004; Yamashita et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 14:5317-5322, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,323). U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,323 discloses an analog of hemiasterlin, referred to as HT1-286, in which the indole moiety is replaced by a phenyl group. HT1-286 exhibits potent anti-mitotic activity and has been assessed in clinical trials for the treatment of cancer (Ratain et al., Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol, 22:129, 2003).
Analogs of hemiasterlin with modifications in the “D-segment”, or the carboxy terminal segment, have also been reported (see, for example, WO 2004/026293; Zask et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 14:4353-4358, 2004; Zask et al., J Med Chem, 47:4774-4786, 2004). The majority of modifications at the carboxy terminus result in compounds with substantially decreased potency compared to parent carboxylic acids. See, for example, WO 2004/026293, particularly Table 12. Zask et al., (J Med Chem, 47:4774-4786, 2004) also report that amide analogs prepared using simple cyclic and acyclic amines exhibit significantly reduced potency (reductions of one to three orders of magnitude). Among the few tolerated modifications, Zask et al., (Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 14:4353-4358, 2004) report that the addition of esterified cyclic amino acids at the carboxy-terminus yields tetrapeptide analogs with prolyl-like ester-containing termini, some of which exhibit potency comparable to parent compound in a tested cancer cell line.
Potent cytotoxic and anti-mitotic compositions are highly desired for the treatment of a number of devastating disorders, including cancer. While a wide variety of hemiasterlin analogs have been generated, many, including a wide variety of compounds with modifications at the carboxy terminus, exhibit reduced potency that limits utility in methods of medical treatment.
For the foregoing reasons, while progress has been made in this field, there is a need for additional potent anti-mitotic and cytotoxic compounds having preferred characteristics that render them suitable for the treatment of a variety of disorders, including cancer. The present disclosure fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.